


Satisfied || Terrorladd/Terrornuckel

by saymynamjoon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Brock and Craig are brothers bc why not, Brother AU, Hamilton - Freeform, Hurt!Craig, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic, Suicide, Terrorladd, Terrornuckel - Freeform, Unrequited Love, jealous!craig, miniriser - Freeform, minor smut, no graphic smut, satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: Craig knew that as long as Brian was dating his brother, he would never be satisfied.





	Satisfied || Terrorladd/Terrornuckel

* * *

It was September 13th, 2010 when Craig first met Brian.

 

He sat alone, at a small table in starbucks, waiting for his brother to meet him. Brock was finally going to introduce his new boyfriend to him. Sure, Craig was happy that his brother had met someone again, but did Craig have to meet him a week after Tyler broke up with him? He knew he didn’t mean anything by it, but damn that stings.

 

He had been waiting for awhile, so he thought it would be best to at least get a latte or something while he waited. Just as he stood up, someone turned around and Craig bumped into him. Resulting in the other guy dropping his coffee, and spilling all over both of their shoes.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Craig gasped.

 

“Oh no that’s fine! It was totally my fault!”

 

The guy was just about an inch taller than Craig, his hair was mainly brown yet the front of it had a bright red streak, he has gorgeous dark brown eyes and a smile that lit up the whole cafe.

 

“No, it was mine” Craig insisted, “I was just going over to get something for myself, at least let me buy you another one?” he asked blushing.

 

The taller guy smirked, “well, I would never say no to free coffee” he laughed.

 

Craig felt his heart melt at that moment, “Good, because I wasn’t going to give you a choice” he joked.

 

The guy smiled, holding out his hand “I’m Brian.”

 

Craig smiled back, shaking his hand “I’m Craig.”

 

“Wow”

“Wow what?” Craig asked confused.

 

“Nothing” Brian shrugged, smiling, “that’s just a really nice name.”

 

Craig blushed, something is happening here. He needs this to happen so bad, he needs someone to make him feel loved again. Brian is that person.

 

“Hey!” he heard a familiar voice say, he turned and saw Brock walking up to them, a large smile on his face. “Looks like I don’t have to introduce you guys after all”

 

“Huh?” Craig asked confused.

 

“Craig, this is Brian, my boyfriend.”

 

Oh.

 

Craig’s heart sank as Brock leaned up, kissing Brian gently on the lips.”

 

“Hey babe” Brian chuckled. Reaching over and taking Brock’s hand in his own.

 

Craig forced a smile, “Yeah, nice to meet you Brian.”

 

“Nice to meet you too Craig” He grinned.

 

“So, should we get a table? Order some drinks?” Brock asked.

 

“Actually, I have to go” Craig lied, “I forgot I have to go and help David at work”

 

“Oh” Brock frowned, “Well that’s alright, we can do this another time”

 

“Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Brian” he sighed, turning away.

 

“You too Craig” he replied, “you still owe me a coffee too!” he winked.

 

Craig left Starbucks that day, with a horrible pain in his chest.

 

It was happening again.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It was November 25th, 2012 when Craig got a call from Brian at 1:00am.

 

**Hello?**

_Craig?_

 

**Brian?**

 

_Craig-_

 

**Brian? Are you okay? Why are you calling me?**

 

_Can you come over?_

 

**What?**

 

_Please?_

 

**What’s going on?**

 

_Brock and I had a fight. He went to stay with Evan._

 

**Oh Brian.**

 

_Please come over?_

 

**I don’t know if I should go over there…**

 

_Please Craig, he’s going to visit his family tomorrow, he took his suitcases, he’s just going to leave from Evan’s._

 

_…_

 

_He’ll be gone for a week, I need someone._

 

**Brian, I can’t.**

 

_Please._

 

**Are you drunk?**

 

_A little._

 

**I can’t.**

 

_Craig._

 

**It’s too late.**

 

_Tomorrow then?_

 

**…**

 

**Tomorrow.**

 

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
It was November 26th, 2012, when Craig was in Brian’s apartment at 11:00pm.

 

It was 11:02pm when Brian kissed him.

 

“Brian” he gasps surprised, as Brian pushes him down on the couch, kneeling over him. His legs positioned on either sides of him.

 

Brian smirked, running his hands down Craig’s torso, stopping at the waistline of his jeans. “Craig” he whispered, “Do you want this?”

 

Craig’s eyes widen, “y-yes, wait no.” He pushed himself up into a sitting position. Brian is straddling him now.

 

“Brian we can’t”

 

“Why not?” Brian asks.

 

“Brock would be heartbroken”

 

“Brock doesn’t need to know”

 

“Brian…”

 

“Craig” Brian interrupts, “Brock left me, he’s on a plane to Florida right now, he didn’t even say goodbye to me. Yes I love him but do you really think I care about his feelings right now? Because he clearly doesn’t care about mine”

 

“He would never forgive me!” Craig cries out.

 

“He doesn’t have to know” Brian shushes him, placing a hand on Craig’s chest and slowly pushing him down into a laying position once more. “I trust that you won’t tell him. I know you want this too Craig”

 

Craig blushes, he does, he really does want this to happen.

“This isn’t right”

 

“But it’s okay” Brian insists.

 

If Brian is okay with it he should be too.

 

But how will Brock react?

 

No.

 

He won’t.

 

Brock doesn’t have to know anything.

 

Craig let’s out a shocked whimper as Brian leans down and roughly kisses him on the lips, grabbing the sides of his face. Craig gives in, accepting what was about to happen. He deepens the kiss, reaching up and gripping onto Brian’s hair, giving it gentle tugs from time to time.

 

Brian pulls away from him after what seems like forever. “Craig, I’m not forcing you to do anything. If you want to stop we can”

 

Craig takes a few deep breaths, opening his eyes and looking at Brian's, full of exhilaration and lust. “Do. Not. Stop.” he demands,his pulse quickening.

 

Brian smirked, he leaned down and began trailing kisses down Craig’s neck, down to his collarbone “as you wish”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was 12pm on June 6th, 2015 when Brian and Brock announced their engagement.

 

Craig felt as though his heart had been ripped apart from inside his body.

 

Was it possible to die from a broken heart?

 

“What do you mean?” Craig asked, confused.

 

Brock smiled, bouncing on his heels, “Brian proposed to me last night! We’re getting married.”

 

Craig looked at Brian, his face showing nothing but heartbreak.

 

Brian looked away from him, at Brock. He wrapped his arm around Brock’s waist, kissing his neck gently.

 

Brock giggled, pushing him away “Stop it! I’m trying to tell Craig the other news!”

“Other..news?”

 

“Craig” Brock reached out and took Craig’s hands in his own “you mean the world to me. You’re such an amazing brother and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, you’ve always been by my side. That’s why, I want you to be my best man!”

 

Craig looked down at his feet, ashamed.

 

He didn’t deserve that position.

 

He didn’t deserve his brother’s trust.

 

He didn’t deserve to be here.

 

Craig let go of Brock’s hands, turning away from him. “I’m sorry Brock, I can’t.”

 

“What? You’re joking right?” Brock laughed nervously, “Craig this isn’t a good time for jokes”

 

“I’m not joking” Craig sighed, “Congratulations you guys, I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it to the wedding”

 

He walked out and slammed the door.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was 1:00pm on June 6th, 2015 when Craig heard a knock on his door.

 

He opened it.

 

It was Brian.

 

“I-”

 

Brian ignored him, walking past him into the house.

 

“Brian-”

 

“What the fuck Craig?” Brian shouted, Craig flinched, surprised.

 

“What?”

 

“What was that about? You’re not coming to the Wedding? Do you know how fucking excited Brock was? You were the first person we told, and know because of that shit he doesn’t want to tell anyone else about the engagement!”

“Look, I’m not going to your stupid wedding, Brock needs to except that” Craig responded, crossing his arms.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why...what?”

 

“Why aren’t you coming to the wedding?” Brian asked, fuming. “Don’t you care about your brother at all? He trusts you Craig, he looks up to you. Do you know how painful it is to know that the person you love the most isn’t coming to the biggest event in your life?”

 

Craig, clenched his fist “DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO KNOW THAT THE PERSON YOU’VE LOVED FOR YEARS IS MARRYING YOUR BROTHER? THAT NIGHT WE SPENT TOGETHER, I THOUGHT IT MEANT SOMETHING BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG” Craig shouted, tears flowing down his face.

 

Brian looked shocked a moment, he scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re missing your only brother’s wedding because you have a crush on me?”

 

“N-No!” Craig defended, “Brian! What about that night in 2012?!”

 

“Seriously? You think that meant anything? Craig, it was a fling, a one night stand. Brock left, I was sad lonely and drunk and I needed someone.”

 

“So what?” Craig asked, “I don’t mean anything to you? I’m just a memory?”

 

“That’s exactly what you are Craig” Brian replied, clearly still mad. “You don’t mean anything to me. You’re my brother-in-law and that’s all you’ll ever be, nothing more.”

 

Craig took a few breaths, he went to speak again but nothing came out.

 

Brian walked over to the door opening it, ready to leave. He sighed and turned to look at Craig once more. “You know what. Don’t bother coming to the wedding.”

 

With that, he left, slamming the door on the way out.

 

Craig slid down the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, sobbing into them.

 

He stayed like that for a long time.

 

He never wanted to feel this way again.

 

He thought he finally had a chance at love.

 

He was stupid enough to think that maybe he could be happy again.

 

Guess he was wrong.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was February 18th, 2017 when Brock and Brian got married.

 

Craig didn’t show up.

 

Brock gave up.

 

Brian didn’t care

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was February 18th,

 

When Craig ended his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Also, the ending is kind of eh. But you know.  
> I promise I have a super duper fluffy Terrorladd coming out soon to make up for this!


End file.
